Cars: Mater-National Championship
Cars: 'Mater-National Championship '''is the second video game in the ''Cars series, released on October 29 2007 for the Wii, Xbox 360, PC, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and Game Boy Advance. Story An extravaganza called the "Mater-National" takes place in Radiator Springs over the extension of a week. Over this time, Lightning meets various new characters such as Otto, Gudmund, Koji, and Giovanni. Mater also once again faces off against Tommy Joe and Co. to be able to meet Emma. Various new events such as Team Relay and Waypoints are introduced, with Mater having been made into a Monster Truck. The story ends with Lightning's Racing Headquarters being finished, Guido then shoots an end-of-the-festival picture with him and all the playable characters (except Flo). Characters Playable *Lightning *Mater *Doc *Ramone *Flo *Fillmore *Sarge *Luigi *Gudmund *Otto *Koji *Giovanni *Emma *Mike *Monster McQueen *Monster Mater *Sulley Not Playable *Sheriff *Lizzie *Guido *Snot Rod *Fletcher *Gerald *Philip *Yuri *Mia *Tia *Vince *Barry *Sonny *Lenny *Tommy Joe *Lewis *Judd *Cletus *Buford *Zeke *Fred *Frank *Tractors *Count Spatula *The Crippler *Ginormous *Red *Tourists Cameo/Mentioned * Vince's Mother * Sonny's Mother * Judd's Mother * Cletus' Father * Zeke's Mother * Jenny * Boomobile Events Road Races *Radiator Springs Circuit *Fillmore's Nature Preserve *North Willy's Butte *Ornament Valley Airport *Inside the Turkey *Rustbucket Grand Prix *Wheel Well Circuit *The Upper Mine *Canyon Run Stadium Races *Stadium Race 1 *Stadium Race 2 *Stadium Race 3 *Stadium Race 4 Luigi & Guido's Team Relay *Team Relay 1 *Team Relay 2 *Team Relay 3 *Team Relay 4 Rustbucket Races * Rustbucket Race 1 * Rustbucket Race 2 * Rustbucket Race 3 * Rustbucket Race 4 Minigames *Mike & Sulley's Last Laugh (6 levels) *Ramone's Rythmic Rumble (7 levels) *Ghosting Mater (7 levels) *Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy (9 levels) *Tractor Tipping (6 levels) *Doc and the Law's Race "N" Chase (9 levels) Gallery Promotional Banner.jpg|A promotional banner for the game. Version Differences PS2 3D models are not as good as in other games, team relay races only have two cars and two laps, the opponents will never change in arcade mode, Mater has a gold tooth on his paint jobs with flames, and the sand color in Rustbucket Races may vary. PS3/Wii Various characters have unusual details that don't appear anywhere else, including Lenny and Fletcher, the player also starts in the back as opposed to the middle in Stadium and Rustbucket Races. Some characters such as Otto also have different eye colors opposed to previous versions. GBA The game is entirely different from normal versions, each race is a very similar one lap race with only 4 racers each, and boost pads tending to appear, default characters are Lightning, Mater, Doc, Ramone, Sheriff, Sarge, Luigi, and Lizzie. Trivia * This is the only installment where Monster McQueen can be played as in exploration mode. * This is the only game where Chick Hicks does not appear, even though various cars that are working for him appear (Snot Rod, Vince, Barry, Sonny, Lenny). * Even though Lightning's Racing HQ was built during this game and later appeared in Cars: Race-O-Rama, it disappears in all Post-Cars 2 media. * This is the only pre-Cars 2 game to have races set in unexplorable parts of explorable areas. * This is currently the first game not to have a PSP version. * This is the only game That Can Be Easily Modified In The PC Version. Category:Video Games Category:From Cars:Mater National Championship Category:PC Platform Games